Brune/Chronology
This page is about the chronology of the Kingdom of Brune. Original Timeline Brune Civil War Battle of Dinant Plains and the Prince's "Death" Eleonora Viltaria, one of the Vanadis of Leitmeritz, leads the Zhcted Army for the war against Brune at Dinant Plains. To fight against the Zhcted Army, Brune gathers many aristocrats to participate in the Prince of Brune's (Prince Regnas's) first campaign. But, even with overwhelmingly large army of 25,000 troops against Zhcted's army of 5,000 troops, the ambush set at the night time causes chaos and confusion and the Brune army suffers defeat and gets routed. Rumors about the death of Prince Regnas only adds to the severity of their loss. Also, as one of the survivors, Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1Anime Episode 1 Tigrevurmud Vorn tries to fight against the Vanadis and kill her to prevent the Zhcted army from pursuing the survivors but gets defeated and captured by the Vanadis, Eleonora (Elen) instead. This loss demoralizes Brune and especially King Faron who is traumatized over his only son's death and withdraws himself from politics due to the trauma. Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 2 However, even "Regnas's death did not stopped Thenardier and Ganelon's feud for the crown. Instead, they saw King's breakdown as their golden opportunity for their quest of domination. With nobody in Brune were capable to stop both crown princes, Thenardier and Ganelon were the dominant forces in Brune. Having learning Tigre's position as Zhcted's prisoner, which he considered as a disgrace for Brune, Thenardier decided to dispatch Zion and 3,000 troops to decimating Alsace.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 4Manga Chapter 7Anime Episode 2 However, with Tigre's new alliance with Elen and Zhcted Army, the invasion towards Alsace was foiled and Zion was slain in Molsheim Plains by Tigre and Elen via their weapons's powers. The "Treason" of Tigrevurmud For better or worse, Elen and her army's involvement in rescuing Alsace and Zion's death in Molsheim Plains garnered the entire continent's attention, especially Brune and Zhcted. In his quest for vengeance, Thenardier had to gather as many allies-including Olmutz's Ludmila Lourie- in order to slay Tigre and his new allies.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Upon learning Ganelon's supposed plot in destroying Alsace, Tigre declared retaliation against both Brune Dukes while feuding with Mila alongside with Elen, where the Ice Vanadis declared neutrality after he saved her from the the last Sherash assassin. A month after his battle in Tatra Mountains, Tigre's influence rose with 5,000 soldiers under his command due to his alliance with Territore's Hughes Augre and Elen. Therefore, the Silver Meteor Army-an army that was established by Brune and Zhcted soldiers- was founded by Tigre, Elen, Lim and Hughes. At the same time, Ganelon took interest towards Tigre so he dispatched Greast to propose an alliance with the Silver Meteor Army on his behalf, all to defeat Thenardier while razing Rance. The proposal however was turned down after Tigre and his allies learned the Duke's infamy, leading Greast attempts to attack the to attack the Silver Meteor Army in Orange Plains, only to be beaten. Meanwhile, Brune's Prime Minister Pierre Badouin announced Tigre's crime of "treason". Consequently, Tigre's position was revoked and his home territory was under Brune authority, resulting his exile causing Tigre to be exiled from his home territory. Whilst Brune remained chaotic, an unlikely alliance was formed between Thenardier and Ganelon when they attempted to crush the Silver Meteor Army by summoning Roland and the Navarre Knights to fight them despite the Black Knight distrust upon two Dukes. Muozinel Army Invasion and Princess Rescue Brune's turmoil escalated further after Roland's execution, saddened both Thenardier and Tigre as they viewed him as a noble knight and hero. To make matter worst for Brune, Kureys Shahim Balamir leading a 50,000 strong army to invade Brune from the south by dispatching his first 20,000 Advance for Agnes. Because of the massive ferocious army, Agnes was abandoned and its citizens were taken as prisoners by Muozinel Army. Even with it's overwhelming military power however, Muozinel Army's invasion was foiled thanks to the Silver Meteor Army interception and Brune was saved by the unlikely hero, Tigre. In the same time, the Silver Meteor Army also rescuing Princess Regin, who turns out to be imposed as Prince Regnas. who was presumably "dead" in Dinant Plains battle. With the help of Olmutz Army and reinforcement from Territoire, Silver Meteor Army narrowly repelled Muozinel Army out from Brune and Princess Regin, who was in Silver Meteor Army's possession, seek their help to restore Brune peace. With the princess on their side, the Silver Meteor Army would help Regin to stop Thenardier & Ganelon from destroying Brune. The End of Civil War On the final showdown against Thenardier's Army, Silver Meteor Army emerged victorious against Thenardier Army after Thenardier's death. Thus, Brune's order was restored and Regin was officially enthroned as the queen of Brune. In addition, she further restored Tigre's position, honor and reputation by erasing his "crime". As a reward and compliment for Tigre, King Faron and Regin presented him two titles: first is Hero of Brune and second is Lumiere (Knight of the Moonlight) before the old king finally drew his last breath and passed away in peace. Under Regin's reign and Tigre's reputation as Brune's hero, Brune's peace and prosperity were restored and began to have diplomatic truce with Zhcted. Six Months Later Brune without Tigre, Short-lived Peace and Ganelon's Return Six months has passed since its brutal civil war, Brune was undergoing a slow reestablishment from its aftermath and lived in a peaceful life. However, not everyone managed to accustomed to Brune's new founded peace, nor did anyone fully support Regin's reign. Among those oppositions were Thenardier's and Ganelon's remnant supporters and merchants who still despised Regin for her accomplishments that overshadowed by her late father.Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 4. Even worse, they criticized over the fresh relationship between Brune and Zhcted and condemned Regin as a "puppet ruler". The only peers who supported their new queen was Badouin, Mashas, House Augre and other nobles who supported Tigre from the civil war. Tigre's disappearance while dealing Asvarre's civil war worsen the kingdoms's instability where not only most of his friends and allies were morning over his disappearance, it also worried Regin since she didn't know Tigre's secret mission until the news of the Asvarre Seas incident reached to her ears, prompting the young queen to dispatch Mashas to seek Tigre's current whereabouts. Afar from Nice, Ganelon and Great made their silent return and orchestrating havoc by weakening the new queen's reign. Greast was dispatched to conspire a plot with the merchants in stealing Regin's Durandal, which now served as Brune's national weapon and a symbol of Regin's power. Elsewhere, Regin (accompanied with Claude and Jeanne) went to a graveyard to pay a visit to Brune's late heroes, especially her ancestors and Roland. After her visit, Regin also received a letter from Gerard about Melisande Thenardier, her cousin and House Thenardier's (Thenardier's wife and Zion's mother) only surviving member, already began her quite uprising against her by collecting various supporters and merchants from Southern Brune. At the same time, she also secretly wrote a letter to Sachstein to invite its army to invade her own home kingdom, all to overthrow Regin for the crown. Sachstein Invasion and Feud Between Royal Cousins Feud Between Regin and Melisande 20 days later, seven intruders under Greast's command infiltrated into the palace and split in two:four group would steal the Durandal while the other three would tasked to where a group of three was tasked to assassinate Regin. Despite the assassination was foiled by Auguste's and subordinates's intervention, Durandal was stolen by the surviving intruders and even searched through the entire day, neither the Holy Sword nor its thieves were found, causing a disarray within Regin's court. Nevertheless, Regin ordered her men to continue their search for while she and Badouin resorted to present the fake version of the Durandal before the Halo Festival. Immediately after the Durandal's missing incident, Halo Festival was held in Nice Imperial palace where nobles and guest across Brune and other kingdoms were celebrating Regin's new rule. Melisande and Viscount Armand attended the festival and confronted Regin and her supporters, who were dissed by Gerard's sarcastic remark before he was stopped by Regin herself Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 2. In attempt to humiliate Regin publicly by "exposing" the fake Durandal scandal, Armand went to Regin's throne while nonchalantly taking the "Durandal" and swing it whilst ignoring Regin's and Hughes's warning. Consequently, Armand (purposely) broke the Durandal while Melisande pretended to cry over the seemly shattered sword, which risen the guest doubt towards Regin. Miraculously, Melisande's and Armand's plan were backfired as Badouin displayed the "real" Durandal to the crowd of guest while Regin gave a rousing speech to everyone that the Durandal would not going to leave her hands and ensuring Brune's prosperous future, seemly regaining all the guests's trust. However, only Melisande and Armand remained unconvinced as Melisande suspected the Durandal as another fake to save Regin's face, further continuing her quest to overthrow Regin. Sachstein's Invasion In Nemetacum (To be added...) Melisande's Uprising (To be added...) Vorn-Greast Conflict (TO be added...) Showdown between Tigre and Kreshu Fall of Nemetacum (To be added..) Tigre as a new Supreme Commander of Brune As the Knights of Brune are gathered on Nice. Regin finally make a big move by making Tigre to be assigned as her top general officially by promoting him as a Supreme Commander of Brune to command the whole Brune Army in addition of reinforcements from Polesia led by Sofya Obertas, doublling the strength from Battle of Prowirl to 70,000 in order to face Kreshu. Showdown on Severack Michelia Timeline (To be added..) Reference Category:Chronology